


When they just have themselves

by anakinskyguy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskyguy/pseuds/anakinskyguy
Summary: Just...emmmm...a little story again!(Why I say again?Because I have writen another klance work in English before.In China,not so many people see voltron:lengendery defender,so I can not share my work to most fans of this work.(I have written some Chinese work before!)It can be my honor to have you to read my work!Hoping you'd best leave some commnts!Thank u for reading!





	When they just have themselves

How about the feeling when your lover has a hug with you?  
Lance has the feeling because Keith is in his arms now.  
How about the feeling of kissing someone you love ?  
Lance has the feeling because Keith's lips are on his lips.

Just a sunny day,when the team voltron's member except them wereall outside for a rest. Just them,Keith and Lance,stayed in the lion castle. Keith wanted more practice to strength himself,and Lance went his room to play the computer games.However,soon Lance felt boring——just play games himself?That's too boring!When Pidge was in the castle,she would play with him!Oh,come,Lance,good boy,why not ask Keith to join your games?Lance said to himself.  
If Keith just play alone,he will soon feel boring and want do something new!Lance thought.So he left his room,going to the practice room to find Keith.But Keith was practicing seriously,he was obviously feeling no tried or boring!  
To make himself become confident,Lance smiled,then walking into the practice room."Do you want to a rest,and play games with me,Keith?"Lance asked.  
Hearing Lance's voice,Keith stopped his training."Play games?In such a critical time?Don't you understand how important for us to make us become stronger?"Keith said unhappily.  
"Can you speak more patient and friendly?I don't like the way you talked just now."Said sadly,Lance  
seem like he will cry soon or late. Seeing his sad look,Keith was bewilderment,he said,"I'm sorry,I'm sorry...Lance,forgive me...you know the words I said because I am too nervous,I don't want to lose the flight with Zarkon.So, can I do something   to make up?"  
"I just want a little kiss."Lance came close to Keith,then his lips rested on Keith's lips.Although unexpected,Keith accpet this kiss.  
Lance gave Keith a warm hug.So they were hugged each other tightly.  
How about the feeling when your lover has a hug with you?  
Lance has the feeling because Keith is in his arms now.  
How about the feeling of kissing someone you love ?  
Lance has the feeling because Keith's lips are on his lips.  
"That's enough."Lance said after this brevity kiss and hug."I love you,Keith."  
"I love you too,Lance."  
They just smiled.Before others coming back,they still had much time to be together,and they just had each other.


End file.
